Pools of Scarlet Book4:Last wave of the First tide
by ChineseKunoichi
Summary: [Sequel to Feather of an Angel] Seakit and Morningkit are the only two left of Angelfeather's litter. Seakit is weaved in a dangerous destiny 'She will be the last of the first' Is the beginning line of a prophecy meant for her and seemingly three others
1. Prologue

**Sorry that the last chapter was made super slow! Enjoy!**

_A sleek black tom gazed at the night sky, watching as a streak of light sailed across the darkness. The stars and moon together brimmed with brilliant shining light, casting their cold yet lovely glows on the earth._

_"I miss you, Angelfeather." The tom whispered, blinking back tears. He swallowed a growing lump in his throat and padded lightly to ShadowClan camp. He let his paws sink in the marshy ground as someone called him._

_"Sorrowrain." A beautiful, feathery gray she-cat pushed her muzzle into her brother's flank. "I will suckle them with my own kits, if you'd like. Afterall, StarClan wants them to live in ShadowClan."_

_Sorrowrain blinked his once-blind-eyes. "Thank you Melodicsong." His sister hurried back into the nursery, where her almost-new-born kits squirmed. He looked up a the sky once more._

_"I couldn't believe this world when I could finally see. I never got to see you, only to love you." Sorrowrain whispered, curling up in the warriors den. It took awhile, but he finally dozed off._

_000_

_"She will be the Last of the First_

_Posessed by the missing Clan,_

_Evil is near once more._

_The Floods will conquer_

_The Flower will turn_

_And the Bird will aid._

_It is a short prophecy, my dear Sorrowrain, but it will happen." Sorrowrain lifted his head to the face of Angelfeather...The StarClanner. "I don't understand a word yet, but I'll try to find out."_

_Angelfeather ended gravely, sending her mate into the morning of the earth. "If only you knew what would happen Sorrowrain, if only."_

**This is a short Prologue, basically introducing the fact Sorrowrain can see and introducing the prophecy.**


	2. Chapter 1: Strangely

**So, chappie 1, enjoy peopleeee!**

"I dare you to touch it." Mewed a pearly gray she-kit with a misty silver underbelly, eartip, and muzzle. "Eew! No way Seakit." Her sister replied. She was a pale gold, with cream dipped paws and tailtip.

"Morningkit!" "Fine..." Morningkit dapped her paw daintly at a pile of fox dung. Swiftly she drew back her paw, a shudder racing down her spine. "Aha! You did it." Seakit growled playfully.

A mischevious glint sparkled in Seakit's azure eyes. Morningkit hissed back, smearing her paw on a rock nearby. "You finally did something exciting for once, you're so boring." She continued, swishing her tail in mock annoyance.

"Whatever, can we get back to the nursery now?" Morningkit complained, rolling her warm amber eyes. Seakit groaned, "Are you always gonna loiter in the nursery? Doing nothing at all?"

(A/N: Loiter is a new word I learned, it means idle :P)

Morningkit ignored her, licking and spitting any left over dung that might still be on her paw. Seakit pursed her lips, whirling around and and marching to the entrance/exit of ShadowClan camp.

"You know I'm going to tell Melodicsong, right?" Morningkit called after her. Seakit held her tongue, slipping, unnoticed, into the forest.

000

Seakit pranced happily in the aroma of pine trees. She giggled as fresh mud oozed between her paws, sending delighted tingles to dance on her spine. Slowly she followed her nose to the scent of the lake.

Seakit never imagined the forest so beautiful. As she kept going, the ground beneath her became less squishy, and it became soft, springy grass. She reached the lake, dipping her paw in the water.

Seakit squealed as the icy chill chomped her paw. Somehow, it all seemed familiar. Suddenly, she froze. In her mind she saw a darkness, then slight movement, soon she heard a gasping cat, but saw nothing.

She shook her head, clearing the thought away. Seakit padded along the lake's shores, glancing at the smooth water once in awhile. She halted as a brand new scent hit her glands.

It was somehow...familiar...smelling clean and fresh, yet flowery at the same time.(AN:WindClan)Seakit peered curiously at the tree-bare moors, blinking as the wind tugged her fur and stung her blue eyes.

Seakit raced against the wind, it wasn't very harsh, so it was quite easy. She turned her head as a golden butterfly gracefully settled on a flower. It was a pure white lily, soft petals drooping slightly, as if ready to decline.

Seakit gasped. The beautiful butterfly crumbled to ashes, and the once-gorgeous-lily withered and died. _"The Flower will turn."_ A smooth, silky voice whispered in her misty color-tipped ears.

Suddenly, everything was back to normal, the butterfly was still there, and so was the lily. Seakit wondered what was going on with her today. She decided to make her walk longer.

Another new scent appeared. It was heavy, sweet, and warm, all at the same time.(AN:ThunderClan). Seakit watched a dull brown bird fly from a tree. On its wing tips were black speckles, and odd lark indeed.

Seakit's eyes widend as the bird turned to her, swooping her way at the top of speed_. "The Bird will aid." _Before it could reach her, she blinked. The lark was flying to another tree, not at her...

"This is getting too wierd..." Seakit set off, bolting out of ThunderClan territory, and speeding out of WindClan's. She stopped on ShadowClan's side of the lake, panting heavily from the long run.

Seakit collapsed by the lake, heaving a tired sigh. "I think I just need to rest, I'm probably a little sick." She laid her head on her creamy gray paws, listening to her hammering heartbeat until it steadied.

As she got up, she was pulled back down. Seakit glanced frantically at the lake, watching in fear as the water swept above her, towering until it was ready to strangle her life away._ "The Floods will conquer."_

Seakit squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath.

After awhile, nothing happened.

Seakit opened her eyes. Everything was normal, there was no wave on the lake, about to sweep her off her paws. None of that. "Okaaay...StarClan, what is up with me today? Seeing wierd things? Are you telling me something?"

Seakit rolled her eyes. Of course they were telling her things, why else would she be seeing the visions? She got up, steadying her swaying paws before she trudged home, the three lines lingering in her head.

000

"I'm so stupid--A Badger could've taken you--Is it not searing hot out there?--You're not hurt are you?--Silent-Dewfall will be angry." Melodicsong scolded all these words in a single breath.

Melodicsong _hardly_ noticed the word she stumbled over, but Seakit and Morningkit did. "Who's SilentDewfall?" Morningkit cocked her head to the side. Melodicsong flushed for a moment.

"Whatever do you mean, child?" Melodicsong was great at acting and concealing secrets. "It's a nice name, but I meant to say Silence, Dewfall will be angry. I think I was so worried I said it too fast."

Seakit couldn't say anything against that, because she was arguing noisly with Morningkit while their mother was lecturing. "Sister, she's fine, isn't she?" A sudden, kind, worried voice questioned.

Seakit looked up at a sleek black tom with brown smudges by his ears.(A/N: They are no longer tear shaped marks)He was Sorrowstar, Melodicsong's brother, and leader of ShadowClan.

Melodicsong nodded, her tail gently touching his shoulder. "She's fine, just muddy." Seakit appeared ignorant outwardly. Inwardly, she was wondering why so much worry was flickering in Sorrowstar's gentle brown eyes.

Melodicsong whispered something in her brother's ears, and Sorrowstar stiffened. "Is it something about Crowkit?" Morningkit mewed smartly, mentioning their sickly, tiny brother.

"Always got to be the smart one, eh?" Sorrowstar and Seakit countered at the same time. Seakit glanced at her uncle curiously. He pretended not to notice how they said the same words at the same exact time.

"Anyways, yes, it is about Crowkit...your brother...has a high chance of dying in seven days." Melodicsong's eyes were both concerned and upset, but Sorrowstar seemed a bit more affected then his sister.

"How do you know its seven days?" Seakit mewed casually. She had never been close to her puny brother, mostly because he was too sick to talk or do anything. "StarClan." Melodicsong replied.

Sorrowstar gave her a glance that said 'what did you just say?'. Melodicsong added hurriedly, "Told Starsky. StarClan told Starsky." Seakit and Morningkit eyed their mother oddly.

This was certainly a strange day.

000

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Stone Stand for a Clan meeting!"

Seakit and Morningkit's ears perked up. They raced to the Stone where Sorrowstar was standing, and tried to squeeze into the crowd. "Not so fast you two, you do have to wash up, especially you Seakit."

Melodicsong dragged them to a shielded corner. "Mom!" Seakit squealed, pouting as Melodicsong swiped her warm tongue across her fur. "I can do it myself." She continued, protesting until her mother had finished.

"Seakit, Morningkit, Juniperkit, come up here please." Morningkit calmly padded to the Stone Stand, whereas Seakit rushed to it at the top of speed. Seakit pounced, nearly knocking over her leader as she did so.

"Calm down, young one." Sorrowstar murmured, steadying the bouncing kit. "These kits are ready to be apprenticed..."

"Juniperkit, until you have become a warrior you will be known as Juniperpaw. Flashripple, you are ready for an apprentice, I expect you to pass your wisdom and loyalty to this apprentice."

A pure white tom came up and touched his nose to a shy, pale tortoiseshell.

"Morningkit, until you have become a warrior you will be known as Morningpaw. Amberflame, you are ready for an apprentice, I expect you to pass your hunting skills to this apprentice."

A fiery ginger she-cat dipped her head graciously before stretching her nose to Morningpaw's

"Seakit, until you have becom a warrior you will be known as Seapaw. Carolbreeze, you are ready for an apprentice, I expect you to pass on your courage and loyalty to this young apprentice.

Seapaw raced to her new mentor, accidently skidding into the crowd. Carolbreeze lost her balance, but managed to stay up. Almost every cat started laughing wholeheartedly, and even the serious cats had to smile.

Seapaw flushed deep red. "It's alright." Carolbreeze smiled warmly, properly touching her nose to her new apprentice. "I was so excited during my ceremony, i injured my mentor's nose."

Seapaw grinned, she was beginning to like the golden brown she-cat already. After the uproar, the cats in the crowd cheered, congradulating the new apprentices and chanting their names.


	3. Chapter 2: The Hooded Snake

**To Warriorfreak: Man you catch on so fast! And even if i hit writer's block, i always manage to squeeze in a sucky chapter. For a period of time I quit fanfiction, if thats what you mean :), but im back!**

**To Sapphirepaw: Oops, I forgot to write, my birthday already passed, im 11 now**

"What are we going to learn first, huh, huuuhh!?" Seapaw bounced around Carolbreeze excitedly. "Calm down, little one. We've planned to learn together, the three mentors and apprentices." Carolbreeze mused, flicking her tail across the mist-tipped ears.

Seapaw nodded eagerly. "Okay!" Everything to her was now floating on a cloud. She danced after her new mentor, instantly bumping into Carolbreeze as she stopped. "Hi Flashripple." The golden brown cat mewed, hazel eyes following the tom.

Flashripple turned to her, smiling, "Hi. Where's Amberflame?" Carolbreeze flicked her ears in reply, "Out there, by the lake, impatiently waiting for us." "Alright then..." Both mentors tried to walk out of the entrance immediatly.

"Sorry!" Carolbreeze laughed nervously, as they bumped into each other. She allowed Flashripple to exit first, Juniperpaw trailing behind. Seapaw grinned as she felt extra heat waves radiating from her mentor. Carolbreeze was blushing.

The continuted, padding casually to the lake. But Seapaw noticed occasional glances from Flashripple to Carolbreeze, and visa versa. One time their eyes met, and both gazes swerved to the nearby lake shape and cat figures.

"What took you guys so long!?" Amberflame stomped her paws on the muddy shores. "It's only been a couple of minutes, calm down." Morningpaw stated, as if _she_ was the mentor. Amberflame shot a warning glance at the new apprentice.

"Well, we're all here, might as well get started." Carolbreeze smiled, leading Seapaw to their border with ThunderClan. "This is ThunderClan's scent." Amberflame explained in voice of authority, as if trying to prove she was smart.

"I know that." Seapaw retorted, rolling her eyes. Morningpaw eyed her sister. "How did you know?" "Well...I...asked one of the elders to describe it. It sounds just like this." She tried to stop fidgeting. "You never had a thirst for knowledge."

Morningpaw countered, but said no more. So the lesson droned on until finally..."Hunting time!" Amberflame exclaimed, and Seapaw saw a 'I can't wait' glint flash in her yellow eyes. She imagined the fierce she-cat more of a fighter...

But who knew?

000

Juniperpaw's usually calm expression twisted into shock and disbelief. Amberflame's paws barely sweeped the floor as she chased a rabbit that had fled from WindClan territory. She easily overtook it and finished it on the spot.

Morningpaw couldn't believe how elegant Amberflame had been...even in killing. "And that's how you pursue and chase a rabbit, but of course you need to learn something more simple. We'll start with the basics, that's obvious anyways..."

"The tinier creatures that roam the earth have sensitive paws and are almost always alert. You must learn to carefully move, no sudden jerk or you might scare it away. Later you shall learn to be quick in doing this, but for now slow down."

Seapaw never ceased to be amaze at the she-cat's hunting skills and hunting passion. Amberflame crouched into the hunting stance, looking relaxed, yet ready at the same time. She crept skillfully in the shade of the weeds. "Like this."

If you were wondering, Flashripple and Carolbreeze lay underneath a looming maple's shade, resting and watching. They knew they didn't have to do a thing. Amberflame was the best at teaching hunting and hunting itself.

Usually the ginger she-cat surprised many.

"Can I try first?" Juniperpaw piped up. She was beginning to feel less timid and less anxious. Amberflame nodded, "Try to imitate what I did." The pale apprentice nodded, dropping to the stance. She snuck forward, breathing lighter.

Juniperpaw squealed in shock as a snake from the shadows jumped at her. She stomped furiously on its extremely wide head before racing back to Flashripple. Amberflame's eyes widend when she realised what snake it was...

"Get away from the area! Don't get bitten! It's a Hooded Snake!" (A/N: Cobra) Morningkit screamed at the top of her lungs, running after Amberflame as the huntress bolted to the protective pines. All the others went after them.

All except...

Seapaw.

Seapaw backed away a little bit, but that was all. She found it funny how the Hooded Snake looked, with its expanded neck sticking out like branches. She couldn't imagine how this creature could hurt her. Yes, she knew how deathly they were. Every cat did.

Seapaw began to laugh. "Get over here!" Carolbreeze screamed. "I won't have to if I can avoid it!" "What do you mean..." Carolbreeze whispered the last part to herself. She watched her apprentice, and no one made a move to fetch the gray she-cat.

Seapaw lept away from the snake's snapping jaws, taunting it by flicking her tail in its face. The Hooded Snake examined her every move, not budging anything except its eyes. She was dancing and hopping around the dangerous creature.

The Hooded Snake began to move towards her. Seapaw leaped over its head, narrowly missing the glistening fangs. The reptile slithered slowly after her, wiggling and vibrating its forked tongue. It lunged at her once more, but again she dodged.

The deathly snake grew impatient. The second Seapaw threw her forepaws up to begin her next jump, its jaws clamped over her left hind leg. Seapaw writhed in terror as she felt its thin and sharp fangs dig into her flesh, but she didn't yell.

Seapaw slashed in the snake's face, bleeding the spaces inbetween her claws as they met keen scales. She freed her leg from the death grip as Carolbreeze raced to her. "Hurry!" Her mentor let the apprentice's heaving body lean on her own.

"No! I'm going to kill it." Seapaw turned, facing the Hooded Snake. She attacked it, raking her claws across the slitted eyes and thumping her hind legs on its expanded neck. "Don't be a fool, its just a snake, the poison will take effect any minute now."

Seapaw struggled to hold the creature down as it began to quiver and shake. "Help me kill it, we need to protect the Clan, what happens if its bites anyone else? We have to get rid of it." Carolbreeze stiffened, curiously gazing at the silver-gray apprentice.

"Such odd thoughts when you're in life-risking situation." Carolbreeze growled, strangling the snake as Seapaw managed to blind it. She heaved a labored breath as she finally noticed the venom seizing her leg. "Where are the others?"

Seapaw panted, sweat rolling down her face. "Back at the camp." Carolbreeze answered, tearing her claws down the sharp, scaly side of the snake. It flopped about like a fish out of water. Suddenly it stopped as its veins and guts stuck out of its wound.

"Eew..." Seapaw rasped, watching the world tremble. Her eyes closed and she began to fall. Carolbreeze caught her in time, clamping her teeth over the gray fur. "This apprentice will sure live up to something, thinking about the Clan before her life."

000

"Oh, what am I going to do with her, she keeps getting in danger!" Melodicsong wailed, clearly troubled. She lay her head on her paws. Dewfall's silvery white body curled up beside her. "I worry of her too, though she isn't mine. Then again, she's not yours either."

Dewfall slowly mewed, trying to choose the best words. "Where are you going with this?" Melodicsong questioned, though she already knew the answer. "I'm trying to say, you need to tell them the truth, we're not mates, just best friends."

"Your two StarClan kits are Silentwind's, even if they've gone. You have to let them know soon, you have to tell them with Sorrowstar." Melodicsong sighed, her eyes clouded with worry. But suddenly, the doubts were chased from her gaze.

"I'm so thankful you did all this for me, Dewfall, even when I confessed you weren't the real father." Dewfall shrugged, embarresed. "Anyways, so when are you going to tell them?" Melodicsong pondered for a moment. "When the time is right, I suppose."

**The ending is wierd...yeah...anyways...REVIEW PWEASE! **


	4. Chapter 3: Crowkit's Death

**I'm going ON VACATION from June 17th to June 31st, during those days I will not update. I got a new writing style! Free version! Blocks and thin lines scattered randomly. It's easier instead of calculating and measuring the lines like I did before. **

Seapaw fluttered her eyes as morning rays of light pierced her vision. She turned her head away, seeing little blue dots dance before her.

"You're awake...just in time." She heard the soft voice of the medicine cat apprentice, Shimmerpaw. "Come, follow me. This is urgent." Shimmerpaw was only a blur of creamy brown as she instantly raced away. Seapaw scrambled up to go after her, yelping and collapsing as pain grabbed at her leg.

"Umm...hehe...sorry." Shimmerpaw returned, obviously in a hurry. "Slowly get up, don't balance yourself on the injured leg." Shimmerpaw instructed, sweeping to her side.

Seapaw grumbed inaudibly as she leaned against the peach shaded she-cat. She was still trying to chase sleepiness away by blinking numerous times. It was almost dawn. She didn't exactly understand what was going on, besides, she felt too tired and dizzy to figure out.

She just followed a hurrying Shimmerpaw.

Seapaw felt her sleepiness and blurry vision blast away as she arrived at the nursery. She saw Crowkit's small chest rise and fall in a hurried pace. From the corner of her eye she spotted Melodicsong and Dewfall, watching over their son anxiously.

"It's been seven days?" She automaticaly asked, thinking back to her conversation with her mother.

"You were in Temporary Slumber from the venom." Starsky mewed as she brushed her paws over Crowkit's tiny body. Starsky took some berries and wrinkly leaves in her mouth, chewing quickly. The ginger and white she-cat spat out the poultice, and rubbed the disgusting goo over Crowkit's chest.

"We're losing him...I'm not sure if I can do much else." Starsky confirmed, sighing. Seapaw jumped as a sudden gurgling/choking noise erupted from her brother's throat.

"Ssss-seea-e-p-p-paw-aw." Crowkit hissed, writhing in his nest. "S-ss-sea-p-p-paw-w." Crowkit insisted once more. "What is it Crowkit?" Seapaw choked back a sob.

The tiny black kit gasped, his breathing shallower and faster each heartbeat. She could see him struggle to gulp down fresh, sweet air, and she almost forgot to breathe too.

"Sea-p-se-ea-pp-paw!" He heaved and opened his mouth once more,

_"She will be the Last of the First_

_Posessed by the missing Clan,_

_Evil is near once more._

_The Floods will conquer_

_The Flower will turn_

_And the Bird will aid._

_But there shall be more_

_The trusted will betray_

_Enemies befriended,_

_Everything will change i__f _

_The chosens fail to do it at the right time__."_

Crowkit spluttered and his head fell with a muffled thud. Seapaw crouched over and examined his hazel eyes. They were glazed over, staring at her with an emptiness. She closed her eyes and presed her muzzle into his cold and stiff body, his words flashing in her mind.

Dewfall bowed his head, trying to be strong for his family, showing no tears. Morningpaw groaned and leaned on her weeping mother. Although the sister's hadn't known him much, tears were shed.

Starsky and Shimmerpaw left the mourning family, padding into their den as the sun peeked over the pines of ShadowClan.

000

(A/N: It had been half a moon since their brother's death.)

"Ooh! You almost got it." Carolbreeze praised her apprentice as they finished fighting lessons. Seapaw shrugged lightly, trying not to look disturbed or upset.

"You know you'll get better." The Carolbreeze purred, placing her tailtip on the gray apprentice's shoulder.

"I know." Was the dull reply.

The pretty, golden-brown she-cat cocked her head to the side. "Then why the sad face?" Seapaw swiped a paw at a twig, then sighed wistfully. "I want to go to the Gathering."

Carolbreeze glanced at her, "Sorrowstar decides that...But I'm sure you'll go." Seapaw looked up at her mentor, a twinkle in her eye. "You really think so?" Carolbreeze rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, "Yes...if it'll make you go. Lessons are over for the day."

Seapaw giggled, padding away from the shadowed training area.

"And don't forget to give the elder's food, FIRST!" Carolbreeze called after her. A pale gray tail was flicked, indicating she had heard.

"She always forget's doesn't she?" Flashripple mused. Carolbreeze felt her heart flip in surprise at the sudden voice. She turned to the broad-shouldered tom, blushing a light shade. "Yes, and that's pretty much why I reminded her." There was an awkward silence.

"Umm...the fresh kill pile's kind of low...and maybe we could--"

"YES!" Carolbreeze replied quickly, cutting him off his sentence. She realised she had screamed the answer, and she blushed harder. Flashripple laughed, brushing past her.

Carolbreeze's breathing stopped when his fur touched her's. Tingles were waltzing all over her body, and she could feel more color rush to her face.

"Hello?" Flashripple mewed, shuffling his paws on the earth. He examined her dazed eyes and blushed as she blinked. Her mind came back to earth and she fluttered her eyelashes unconciously. It was her way of blinking away thoughts. "Uhh let's just go." Carolbreeze stuttered, then said in a more firm voice,

"Race ya to the lake! Last one there takes a swim!" Flashripple growled playfully as he darted after the running she-cat. He was named 'Flash' for a reason. He could outrun all the cats in the forest, and that statement wasn't exaggerated.

Soon, Carolbreeze found that he was nowhere in sight, most likely at the lake.

000

Seapaw took a bite of a fresh sparrow. It sent warmth throughout her slightly cold body, its delicious juice satisfying her taste buds. She slowly munched on the tender meat, watching three kits play.

"I am the great and beautiful Tawnypelt!" A red ginger she-kit declared, puffing out her chest.

"Cherrykit, I thought we agreed that Swampkit was Tawnypelt." A black tom kit with a brown underbelly scowled.

Swampkit-a dark brown she kit with light brown stripes-nodded. "Yeah, listen to Nightkit." She howled, settling by her brother.

Cherrykit huffed, "Well, I'm prettier then she is." Swampkit wiggled her tongue at her. "But I look more like Tawnypelt. And you resemble the whatchacallit-Squirrelflight." Cherrykit pouted, her strange, contrasing, silver eyes gloomy. "Fine..." Nightkit grinned from ear to ear.

"I will be Sharptooth! Raaar!" Nightkit pounced inbetween them, fake growling.

Seapaw tilted her head to the side in amusement as Cherrykit grumbled. "I'm just wondering, how come Tawnypelt always saves the day? I know she's from ShadowClan's history, which means she's awesome, but can Squirrelflight rescue someone for a change?"

Nightkit shrugged. "Sure, but let's start at where we just were." Swampkit sighed, flinging herself on the floor. "Help! It's Sharptooth." She droned in a dull voice.

Cherrykit squealed, "I'll save you!" She jumped at Nightkit like she was about to kill prey.

Seapaw's mind whirled. She saw an image.

A pretty ginger she-cat leaped at an object, the same way Cherrykit had pounced on Nightkit. The cat avoided it, skidding to a halt. It turned the little object over, and two, ice-blue innocent eyes were revealed. It was a kit, a silvery white kit with ginger-gold patches.

Seapaw blinked and the image ran away. There was something familiar about the kit she had seen in her mind...something.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Stone Stand for a Clan meeting!"

Seapaw's heart pounded so furiously she thought it would break open her chest.

_"I want to go!"_

**I'm starting a new series but I haven't even actually made it yet, but I know I will. REMEMBER: I'm going on a vacation really soon, so I won't update for two weeks(my vacation is that long).**

**Even though I _haven't made the new_ _series yet_, its called: Four Skies-Book one: The beginning**


	5. Chapter 4: Mystery from a bite

**Thanks to Warriorfreak for reviewing my new story! And remember, its called The Four Skies Book One: The curse. Sorry for the long wait, I got this stupid metal thing in my mouth which is supposed to make my lower jaw go forward, because i had overbite, and it makes me teeth get all sore and I can't eat anything except mash potatoes! GRRR**

"Flashripple, Carolbreeze, Mintflower, Amberflame, Frostpool, Dewfall, Juniperpaw, Morningpaw, Seapaw and Stripedpaw. All cats who've heard their name called, follow me." Seapaw nearly let out a squeal as she bounded after Sorrowstar. "My first Gathering!" She whispered to Juniperpaw, who nodded happily.

000

Seapaw stared hard at the tree before her.

"Hurry up!" Amberflame snapped from behind. Seapaw delicatly placed a paw on the trunk, picking her way towards the small island. The tree moaned as Amberflame jumped on it, padding casually forward.

She hurried as another cat leaped on. The tree let out an eerie groan and started swaying.

Seapaw yelped as her paw slipped, and she felt herself plunging into the water.

Amberflame ran to the spot, but was too late. She didn't know how to swim, she couldn't do anything. She was deathly afraid of falling into water.

Seapaw didn't know how to swim either. She thrashed about in the water, watching little silver fish circle her. Her head bobbed up and she took a swift breath before being yanked down.

A pretty, tortoiseshell she-cat leaped into the water, paddling steadily to the drowning Seapaw. She grabbed the gray and mist apprentice with her jaws and hauled her onto the island.

"Thanks..." Seapaw muttered, spitting out a silver fish.

"Don't mention it." The she-cat smiled, "I'm Lilypaw! This is my second Gathering."

"I'm Seapaw." Seapaw stated simply, watching Lilypaw's long lashes flutter with every blink. She felt as if she looked like crowfood compared to the gorgeous apprentice.

"And this is my friend from WindClan, Larkpaw."

A light brown tabby tom with white speckles on his paws padded to them. "Hiya!" He mewed in a friendly voice.

Seapaw watched in disbelief as Lilypaw and Larkpaw gazed at the other. Did they like eachother? "I'm going to go sit with my friends...not that you two aren't or anything." Seapaw muttered. She padded through the crowds of cats, looking for Juniperpaw and Morningpaw.

Suddenly, she collided with a ocean blue-gray tom.

"Watch where you're going!" He exclaimed, sprawled out on the ground. Seapaw shook her head as pain etched across her face. "I'd say the same, but you said it first."

He eyed her, as if he couldn't believe she'd make a joke after a hit.

"ShadowClan...right?" The tom questioned, sniffing the air. He looked ready to wrinkle his nose at her ShadowClan scent, but tried hard not to.

"Yes, it's Seapaw."

"Seapaw? My name's--" "Riverpaw!" A black cat with white stripes called out the blue-gray tom.

"Hi Mountainpaw." Riverpaw smiled at his best friend.

"Why are you talking with a ShadowClan she-cat?" Mountainpaw questioned, scanning Seapaw. "We weren't exactly having a conversation, and this is a Gathering, its truce, remember?" Mountainpaw shrugged, as if he couldn't care less.

"Well, anyways Cloverpaw's looking for you."

"Ohh not again!"

"I thought you liked her."

"She's pretty, I'll give you that--"

Seapaw whipped around, jealousy poking at her heart. She had no idea why though. She stalked off and met up with Juniperpaw, who was chattering with Morningpaw.

"Where were you?" Her sister immediatly asked,

"Talking with Lilypaw, a RiverClan apprentice."

"Oh."

"Cats of all Clans, welcome once more to the Gathering. Aquastar, would you like to go first?" Stormingstar, leader of WindClan, began the Gathering.

Aquastar dipped her head in thanks and respect.

"We have a new warrior! Flamepaw is now Flamespark. Darkshadow became an elder...it always seems like I'm the only one aging." Aquastar laughed softly. Her laugh was like sweet music and her icy blue eyes twinkled along to the tune. "Softpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, has become Softtouch, congratulations." Seapaw liked Aquastar already, she seemed pretty kind and pretty...pretty.

The rest of RiverClan's news was something about the abudant fish and the lovely new-leaf.

Violetstar, the ThunderClan leader, stepped forward and made her announcements.

Stormingstar came after Violetstar. "Lunarshine has had kits! Two beautiful she-kits that resemble her gone sisters..." His eyes glazed over for a moment. "One is named Soaringkit and the other is Skykit."

Seapaw felt a strange happiness explode in her chest. Why was she happy? She didn't even know who Lunarshine was. She shrugged it off and listened to the rest of the Gathering intently. Before she knew it, it was over.

"And those are our new apprentices." Sorrowstar smiled, gazing at the crowd. "That is all ShadowClan has to share." And that confirmed it.

000

Seapaw yawned widely, thinking sleepily about Lilypaw, the beautiful RiverClan she-cat, of Larkpaw, the tom who seemed attraced to Lilypaw, and of Riverpaw, who was friendly, good-looking--

Seapaw stopped herself.

"Did I just think he was good-looking? I must've got that attribute mixed up with Lilypaw..."

She shrugged and rested her head on her paws, curling her tail around her and closing her eyes.

000

"Hi Carolbreeze!" Seapaw grinned, looking up at her mentor.

When there was no reply, she nudged her sharply. "Carolbreeze?" The golden brown she-cat turned around, glancing down at Seapaw. The usual, bright hazel eyes weren't sparkling today, and they seemed glazed over with a million thoughts.

"Who are you?" Carolbreeze questioned, her voice the same, but with a hint of confusion.

Seapaw felt her eyes widen in shock.

"I'm your apprentice!"

Suddenly, Starsky padded out of the medicine cat den, hurrying over to Carolbreeze. "Sorry Seapaw, she can't train you for awhile. She got bitten by a Hooded Snake. The venom knocked her out for a few moments, and when she woke up, she couldn't remember anything. I'm praying to StarClan for help, hoping its only temporary memory loss."

With that said in a torrent of words, Starsky led Carolbreeze back into her den.

"But I got bitten by a Hooded Snake, and _I _didn't get memory loss." Seapaw wondered to herself, padding to Juniperpaw and Flashripple.

"Hi...can you train me with Juniperpaw?" Seapaw asked bluntly. She was bold and straight forward, she wouldn't drop hints or just slowly go to the topic.

Flashripple turned around in surprise. "What happened to Carolbreeze?"

"She got bitten by a Hooded Snake, and fell asleep, and when she woke up she didn't remember anything."

Seapaw watched a pang of sorrow and shock zap him like a lightning bolt.

"Suure...but I'm going to visit her first." Flashripple mewed slowly, as if afraid that when he talked he would lose _his_ memory.

Juniperpaw watched her mentor trudge to the medicine cat den. "Poor Carolbreeze. Waking up, not knowing who you are or who's around you, not remember your apprentice, not remembering the warrior code..." She sighed in her worried way.

Seapaw had to agree.

**GASP! Memory loss from a Cobra bite? But Seapaw got bitten and DIDN'T lose her memory!? LE MYSTERY! Its kinda rushed, sorry!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Red, yellow, and green

**Yipee! Updates! Wheee! Go to my profile and click teh homepage, enjoyeth! How come only Littlewhisker, Dancer of the Wind, and Warriorfreak reviewed for my chappie? **

Seapaw planted her right paw ever-so-gently before her.

With slanted eyes she focused on the four mice barely a half tail-length away. _"One more step." _The smallest mouse froze, its whiskers fidgeting and its seed-shaped eyes moving slowly around. Seapaw tightened her grip on the ground and launched herself foreward, landing both forepaws on two mice tails each, allowing her prey try their luck at tugging themselves free. She released a paw and scored them all before they could run for their lives.

Seapaw snatched them with her mouth, letting the mice carelessly dangle from her jaws as she dug a tiny hole in the ground beneath her. She dropped them into earth and heaped soil over the still-warm bodies.

Seapaw glanced around, drinking in the smells of everything around her. "RABBIT!" She squealed in her kit-like delight. A sudden thumping of paws stole the grin right off her face as she realised she screamed too loud. "No! No don't go!!"

Seapaw called sheepishly, as if she could even stop the fleeing rodent.

She took off after the rabbit, jaws slightly open as she caught its scent. Soon, the scent flooded her lungs with each labored breath. Her eyes drove into her target as she caught a glimpse of it. But she completely forgot about the rabbit as soon as a heavy, sweet-like scent smacked her squarely in the face. "Oh no...ThunderClan!" She resisted the urge to claw her face to shreds when two ThunderClan cats came into view.

Instead, she dropped to the floor and lay completely still, thankful for the breezes carrying their scents to her.

"Everyone says we look decent together." One of them purred, a voice so thick and sweet it made Seapaw think that cat had stuck honey in its throat.

"Who's everyone?" Seapaw didn't have to see the puzzled cat to know it was Riverpaw.

"The entire Clan! I'm sorry if it sounds like...I'm pushing you to like me...but...I really love you." The thick and sweet voice mewed sincerely.

"Cloverpaw..." _"So that's Cloverpaw!" _Seapaw muttered to herself. "Don't you think since we're just apprentices, we should be friends and not think about relationships yet?"

"Yes, you're right, I just wanted to tell you what I just told you--Do you smell that?"

"Seapaw!"

"Who's Seapaw?"

"Uhh...Hi Riverpaw..." Seapaw replied, wincing at her own voice when it came out as a mouse-high squeak. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I just...chased a rabbit into your territory." She rose feebly from her hiding place.

As she did so, she was almost whacked with Cloverpaw's stunning green eyes. Her contrasting, fire-ginger fur almost made her look like a StarClanner. She wouldn't stand a chance against the gorgeous Lilypaw, but she was still beautiful.

Riverpaw seemed to be examining an earthworm on the floor as his gaze went to the ground. His head bobbed back up with his mouth trembling. A few hearbeats later, soft, singing laughter fell from his lips. Riverpaw's magical gray eyes smiled along with his laughs.

Cloverpaw gave Seapaw a hard stare.

Seapaw was weighing her options. Should she stay, just to apologize some more and beg them not to turn her in? Or should she just run back and be done with it?

She decided to just run away, it was easier to do.

But as Seapaw was about to whirl around and flee, Riverpaw padded by her, brushing his fur lightly against her pelt.

Seapaw forgot to watch where he was going. As his body barely swept across her own, her senses stood straight up and grew more alert then it needed to be. A small spark of emotion raced up and down her spine, stretching to her paws, tail, and even her entire head. Everything was tingling pleasently on her fur. She could hear her heart beating faster then usual, and perhaps even louder.

"There's your rabbit." Riverpaw broke into Seapaw's near breathless moment, poking a paw into a mess of brambles that was behind her. "I thought I smelled rabbit blood, and I was right."

Cloverpaw trotted after him, tail swiveling gracefully. "Now that you've found a ShadowClanner's rabbit, why not send her home with it right now?"

Seapaw wanted to stay near Riverpaw, yet she yeanred to run back to camp and hold on to the remaining wisps of the strange feeling. Her ice-coated, sky blue eyes met a pair of dancing gray.

When their gazes locked, Riverpaw turned away and nodded weakly. "You should go home before you get in trouble."

000

"Why do you stink of ThunderClan?" Morningpaw demanded, sniffing her sister's fur.

"I chased a rabbit into their territory." Seapaw murmured. It was the truth...she _had_ raced carelessly into ThunderClan.

"Whatever. Starsky wants to see you in her den, so c'mon, move!"

"Wait wait, Starsky...not Sorrowstar?"

"Yes Seapaw, I want to see you."

Seapaw tilted her head upwards, just to see the medicine cat glance down at her.

"Let's go into my den." Starsky meowed, flicking her tail to indicate that Morningpaw could leave and that Seapaw was to follow her. "How's Carolbreeze?" The pearl-gray apprentice asked as her forepaws entered the medicine cat den

"Still got memory loss." Starsky sighed heavily, sinking her head into her paws. "But that's not the reason why I asked you to come. Although its related." She paused to see if Seapaw was listening. "Three other cats have recieved snake bites too...but it's not in our Clan...one in each other Clan...I found that out a half-moon ago when I met with the others to go to the Moonpool. But I never told anyone until now."

Seapaw leaped to her paws, about to open her mouth for a remark.

"They all lost their memory." Starsky interrupted. "And, getting to the point, I want you to tell me all about the Hooded Snake and the pain of its fangs."

Seapaw withered back to a sitting position. "Well...The Hooded Snake had an immense, stretched out head thingy, with wierd, glaring golden eyes. And...and it was pretty big...umm..." She squinted her eyes, trying to peer back into the moment of the event. "It had scales of green, yellow, and red. It had pretty sharp--"

"Did you say green-yellow-red? All those colors?"

"Yeah...what of it...?"

"I've never heard of a Hooded Snake that looked like that. And believe me, I know their appearance all too well."

Seapaw stared at Starsky. That sentence had grabbed the breath right out of her.

"M-maybe it-t was--maybe...a n-new type?"

"I don't think it was just an ordinary new type...it was magical..." Starsky muttered the last three words to herself, although Seapaw heard it. "Continue with the pain of the bite."

"It was like...fire consuming my leg, like it had been twisted millions of times, as if had been torn apart, piece by piece, ever-so-slow. Then suddenly I couldn't feel my leg, and I think at that time I became unconcious."

"I see...thank you for the information...you may leave..."

Seapaw dipped her head respectfully before running from the den.

Starsky's reaction was making her cringe with horrible thoughts and possibilities...what was happening recently?

**Awww...Riverpaw and Seapaw...but the snake bite(s)...?**


	7. Chapter 6: The secret of the serpents

_Seapaw drifted along air currents, trotting around in mid-air, yet not seeming to notice what impossible action she was doing. _

_Her mind was rather hazy at the moment, and all she could think of was the crisp and cool atmosphere. Plus, she recieved a few rivers of air that blasted her through time and space so swiftly she was left breathless. Seapaw could only focus on her pleasent dream. Like many others, when placed in dreams, she seemed to experience so much, yet suddenly its as if everything whipped by in a torrent. _

_"Listen, and halt." Echoed a calming voice._

_Seapaw obeyed, attempting to locate where it came from._

_"Soon, you are to awaken with the morn'. But before this, I must warn you beforehand. You MUST be wary of the Hooded Snakes, for they are not preciscely what they seem." _

_The words finally sank into Seapaw's distracted mind. Yet all she could mumble now was a simple and confused..."Huh?"_

000

"Wake. UP!"

"...mttfaartghaa..."

"Wakey wakey!"

"...whhhyyy..."

"SHEESH YOU IDIOT WAKE UP!" Morningpaw screeched in the loudest tone she could make her voice go to. "IF YOU WANT SHADOWCLAN TO SURVIVE THEN YOU GET UP AND FIGHT!"

"Mmft...h-huuh..." Seapaw droned slowly as she staggered to her paws. (AN: Imagine a drunk cat, that's what she's acting like right now) "Wait...did you just say ShadowClan needs to survive and I've got to fight?"

"Tch. No. I yelled that to make you get up." Morningpaw rolled her eyes. "You're such a heavy sleeper, Flashripple is impatiently waiting for you. Juniperpaw's already with him."

"DON'T scare me like that, I nearly lost my mind." Seapaw frowned.

"Oh yeaah, and you, with that tiger-ness all over you, Frostpool's waiting to train you, too." Morningpaw ignored her sister. "Why do I always need to wake everybody up...?" She muttered to herself as she stomped off to meet Amberflame. "Is it because of my name?"

Seapaw stretched her limbs and shook her pelt clean of morning dew. She remained at the entrance of the den, scanning the Camp for signs of Juniperpaw and Flashripple. "Did they leave without--" She stopped mid-sentence, brutally shoved aside by someone. "Hey! Watch it." She scowled.

The tom that Morningpaw referred to as 'tiger-ness all over' was the cat she had collided with.

---

**GUESS FREAKIN' WHAT? I'm cutting off this chapter I wrote 2 months ago. That's right, I wrote the above 2 months ago.**

**IMPORTANT MSG:**

**I've quit fanfiction for real now, yes, I'm not joking. Plus, Warriors has become the most idiotic book, or atleast in my opinion. So if I ever come back, most likely not gonna write Warriors Fanfics! (gonna start running with Naruto fics)**

**_Anyways, for the readers', I shall paste a strange bad summary of what happens!!!_**

**_So first off, I shall point the important thingies._**

**Seapaw finds out that the "hooded snakes" are snakes posessed by the souls of the LostClanners. You know how Angelfeather banned them all off with her death? So they can only posess things now, not show up in their original cat form. Later Seapaw, Riverpaw, Larkpaw and Lilypaw receive a dream from StarClan, another prophecy (which I have not made yet). Nothing really happens, there's a two moon skip, Seapaw becomes Seaspirit, Riverpaw becomes Rivershore, and Larkpaw becomes Larksong, and Lilypaw becomes Lilypetal(ergo, they become warriors). The 'tiger-ness' tom mentioned above turns out to be posessed by the LostClan leader, Blazeflame's other soul. Blah blah haven't planned this gap, then they go to war with the posessed creatures, the four main warriors (Seaspirit, Rivershore, Larksong, Lilypetal) Seem to be winning, when suddenly Lilypetal turns on them (don't quite remember what she does), then they realise she has been a spy, she's the betrayer in the prophecy. (The flower will turn) So BAM! They all lose, pretty much all die (except for some, including the four main characters). Then I was going to branch of into a sequel series based on new Clans called RainClan, EmberClan, LeafClan, and FeatherClan...you know...from my roleplay site...**

**I betcha wondering what happens to Morningpaw/Morningsun...well, she lives and becomes EmberClan leader. Rivershore becomes RainClan leader, Larksong becomes FeatherClan, and LeafClan is led by Juniperpaw/Juniperberry.**

**So BAI BAI PEOPLE! **


End file.
